


Mental Problems

by fanatic_of_prettymuch_everything



Series: LuKe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: An Idea I Had, Gen, like a LONG time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_of_prettymuch_everything/pseuds/fanatic_of_prettymuch_everything
Summary: A meeting of brothers, Luke and Will, after years of civil war.





	Mental Problems

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason the fandom is Marvel is because it stated as my Marvel Ocs but I later changed it.

Luke and his brother, Will, were in a forest. Neither of them had seen each other in years, over a war they had started. Luke grabbed his ax, afraid of what his brother had become capable of. To his surprise, Will threw his weapon down. Luke had reminded himself of the pain he had felt when he was young, when he started this war.  
"I never meant to hurt you Luke...,But you pushed me this far."  
"You NeVeR CaReD aBouT Me....So i LeFT. You DeCiDeD To CHaSe aFTeR...i NeVeR WaNTeD To Be THiS. i aM uNFiXaBLe." Luke shouted back.  
"BuT i KNoW You KNoW THaT BeCauSe You KNeW i WaS WHeN i LeFT."  
Will stared. Luke had become something he only had nightmares about. He was a monster, but he'd never tell him that. Luke wore a crown, not of gold, but of thorns. The blood dripped off his face. His right arm had been chared from a fire he almost escaped. His jacket had been torn and shredded at the bottom. His brother had gone insane.  
"Luke. You've changed for the worst. Kyra and Sebastain left you long ago, you've only gotten worse." Will said. Luke held Will by the throat.  
"Who do you think created me?" He said in his normal voice.  
"WHo WaS iT WiLL?!" He screamed.  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHO IT WAS! IT WAS THIS STUPID SOCIETY! FULL OF SHIT! To Be PeRFeCT, You HaVe To CHaNGe EVERYTHING aBouT WHaT MaKeS You, You." Will was losing consciousness. When Luke finally realized, he dropped Will, but Will had gone into comatose. Luke sat next to him.  
"In conclusion, the only person you ever end up with is yourself. You're always alone..."


End file.
